Resident Evil Hazeltonian Style!
by Seto's Dragoness
Summary: OC's based off of people the author knows in the horrorific realm of RE! slight crossoverness may occur with other anime or games such as Silent Hill and Naruto


**Resident Evil… Hazeltonian Style!**

**A/N: **The word 'Hazeltonian' refers to people from Hazelton, my hometown Okay… this idea sprung up from a random convo that I had with my brother that began as serious then it sorta spirialled outta control…  
I'll also probably include strange concepts from Naruto (random ninja type of actions and some jutsu, or just talk of it), maybe other anime and games. I'll also be inputting some talk of things you may not quite get because it has to do with inside jokes my brother and I have when we game together I'll talk a lot about "my iron pipe" lol.

Oh, before I forget. The main characters are based off of people I know and love… but I decided to use our main gaming names instead of our real ones or making new ones up, neh?

Chapter 001: _End or Beginning?_

The man sat behind a desk on the fourth floor. His long, black coarse bangs shielded his down turned, tanned face from the light. Shadows cast over his cool, dark eyes. His expression was unreadable, his mouth hidden behind his laced together fingers, his elbows on propping his arching forearms in front of his face. His dark blue, wide-necked t-shirt draped around his toned, athletic, but not overly muscular, body. His cream coloured pants with the pockets on the sides of the leg hung loosely off his waist and completely hid the true form of his legs. His worn runners were tied neatly, but the laces knot was set to the right of his left shoe, and the left of his right shoe.

The gooseneck lamp was tilted down on the desk just to his right, casting its pool of light across a blank report cover between his elbows. The in/out box in the left corner of his desk was empty. His black, round, cup-like pencil case had 3 pens and two pencils resting lifelessly in it. The room had a bookcase at one end filled with advanced medical books. The walls were plastered with scientific posters of human and human-related biology.

Sighing he turned his head, keeping his hands together and elbows on the desktop, to the right. His mournful gaze looking out upon the ruins of the city beyond the windowpane. Though it was night, and fairly dark out, some of the streetlamps had managed to survive thus far. The yellow-orange light highlighted he bent and twisted metal carnage of building and vehicle remains. Most, but not all of the fires had long since burned out, but a few remained, casting flickering shadows around them.

The streets were devoid of any real life. Plastic bags, loose pages of magazines, newspapers, and other rubbish blew through the streets on the lukewarm wind.

The man was just grateful that they'd managed to keep out the acrid smell of decay and charcoaled debris out of the medical center.

Not to mention the monsters beyond the doors.

Directing his attention back to the report in front of him his eyes glimmered, his hands clenched together, his lips firmly pressed together, and his body trembled lightly.

Beowulf had, again, returned unscathed from his recon mission about the city. The damage was irreparable.

Placing his palms on the desk and pushing himself up and out of the well-cushioned, black, leather, wheeled chair he stood up.

"Things are worse than I thought. Hopped even. We have to get out of here. And very soon."

He kept his palms on the desk to each side of the report. Frowning his eyes had a dark gleam to them and he clenched the left side of his mouth.

Not even bothering to turn of his lamp he walked across the room, past the door thick door with the silver latch handle, and slide the smaller wooden sliding door open instead.

Sitting on the examination bed opposite the sliding door was another young man about the same age with his hands holding the edge. He also had light brown skin, black hair, but not as long, a loose fitting but black t-shirt, old runners, but he wore jeans instead. As soon as he heard the door sliding open his head shot up and he gazed at the man standing in the door way.

The examination room was quite narrow. There was another thick door with the same silver latch handle to the right between the two men, a small ledge to the left below a window, and a shelf with more medical papers.

"Wolf! How did things go with the recon mission? Beowulf made it back without problems, I hope." The man on the bed asked. His eyes were filled with life and curiosity. He looked on the verge of breaking out into a big smile. And seemingly finding it hard to hold back his excitement and energy, he was relentless fidgeting while keeping his attention on 'Wolf'.

"The recon was a success. No casualties, and Beowulf made it back just fine. No new enemy activity, or encounters." Wolf stated, but then frowned and lifted his hand to his face, placing the first digit of his index finger along his bottom lip, "but it's suspicious."

The other man blinked, tilted his head to the side, his eyes still wide with curiosity and the light of life, "Why's that?"

With a very serious expression Wolf lowered his hand and turned his head to the other man, "They've been 'waiting' for so long in the same area for days now."

"Psh! Isn't that a good thing?" the other man scoffed, quickly extending his arm towards Wolf, then flicking his wrist down while turning his head wearing mocking expression.

Remaining serious Wolf replied, "Yes and No."

The other man leaned back and looked towards Wolf with boredom all over his face.

"It's true we don't have to deal with those 'zombies'" Wolf made quotes with his fingers to emphasize his dislike to use the word, "because of their in activity. But that makes me wonder WHY they are still there." He folds his arms across his chest, "and no matter how I look at it, nothing good seems like it will come out of it."

The other man sighs, and tilts his head back to look at the ceiling, "Then just send out commander Kitura with a small platoon and take em out!" he'd sat up and started shadow boxing with a grin on his face.

Wolf placed his left hand over his face and shook his head, "Snake, I can't just send off our only real defense on some mission half-way across the city. And we don't have a means of transporting the weaponry we have with them even if I did."

Snake sighed and shrugged.

TBC

NOTE: In case you are wondering who's who: Wolf is my brother, though is full user/sn is 4saken Wolf… we find calling him Wolf is easier; Beowulf is my cousin Ryan, he's like a brother to my bro and I, he lived next door to us in the village; Snake is my other cousin Kris, we're really close to him too; Kitura, well, that's me! XD; When more characters are introduced I'll name them too if you like.


End file.
